thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Triston Gardener
Triston Gardener is the Princely brother of King Gwayne XI Gardener, in service by free-will to the Night's Watch where he serves as a ranger. Biography Born in Highgarden in 277, the third-born son to King Garth XIV Gardener. An unlikely heir, even more so when he did away with his responsibilities as Prince of the Reach, choosing to follow heart instead of his duties as a Prince. Whilst he eldest brother would gain a fierce reputation as a stalwart ruler, gaining the moniker 'The Greenfist', others would see Triston as rather the opposite, naming him 'The Blackfist', as he stood int he shadows of his brothers and turned his back on his family. Whilst many of the Lord shared little respect for the Gardener Prince, his family still cared for him greatly. He was a free spirit and suffered greatly from wanderlust and craved adventure and life more exciting than being a Prince. Too often, would Triston find joy in climbing the castle walls of Highgarden, or thieving from merchants and nobles. He had no need for coin or treasures, but it was the chase that thrilled him. The worst punishment was a slap on the wrist or a belt striking across his backside. But it would not dissuade the young Prince. At six-and-ten, King Garth would grant Prince Triston what he desired. He filled a cart with supplies and large sack of coin and sent the Prince away to venture as far as his eyes could see. In Pentos, Triston would treat with the Prince for a time, but grew bored within a moon and moved onto Braavos, where he trained with bravos and learnt the basics of the rapier, but took more to the agile nature of their style of combat. Two moons he would last, before boredom grew once more. Tired of the babysitters that followed him everywhere, Trisont would sneak out from the bourgeois establishment in the dead of night with his trusted friends, Rusty Redding and Rolly Cockshaw. From Braavos, they would travel through the the Forests of Qohor, living off the land and learning from books that would teach them much about surviving in the wild. They would navigate great plans, rivers and mountains to find their way into the Kingdom of Sarnor, huntingduring the days, and sometimes going days without a meal. But all would be a learning experience that would pay dividends in the future. Their travel would be for nought, however, as even his royal standing would not gain him entry into the capital of Sarnor. Forced to turn back, Triston desired to stand atop the Wall and scream into the abyss. And so his great journey began once more. No doubt his guardians would be searching him in Essos, but they would never find him, even when he finally landed in the North and travelled to the Wall. Few would recognise his face, as three years had passed since he had left. He no longer looked the young Prince he was, but looked a vagabond and an adventurer. He spent a moon at the wall with his companions, with only the Commander knowing his true identity. After a moon, he wanted nothing more than to venture beyond the wall, knowing that danger and rules that forbid him from doing so would never let him leave without doing so. And so he took his vows, thought they meant little to him as he spoke them, along with his friends and companions. A year of training would pass, working with the Rangers and excelling in skills he already had. And soon he would venture beyond the wall, where complete freedom called to him. Cold, miserable, and near uninhabitable... but it was freedom. In the passing years, Triston would spend more years beyond the wall than he would at the Wall, finding Castle Black to be monotonous and a dull affair. Every day was an adventure beyond the wall. Timeline 259: Triston Gardener is born. 269: Triston finds joy in thieving and climbing the walls of Highgarden, as he seeks danger and the chase. 275: Triston is financed a trip to Essos, in the hope of quelling his wanderlust. But he does not return. 278: Triston arrives at Sarnath, but is turned away at the gates. 282: Triston arrives at the Wall, eventually taking the black so he may venture beyond the wall. 283: Triston leads a small-scale ranging beyond the wall, scouting a pack of Wildlings. He does not return for three years. 286-296: Triston goes on multiple rangings, some with the approval of the Lord-Commander, some without. His last began in 296, and is yet to return to the wall. 298: Triston and his friends hunt down the tracks of small group of Wildlings. NPCs Rusty Redding, 40: Wanderer Rolly Cockshaw, 42: MedicCategory:Reachman Category:House Gardener Category:The Wall Category:The Night's Watch